Le Retour
by CandidCandy
Summary: Michael-Maria fanfic. Les Royal Four sont bien partis dans l'épisode 'The Departure'. Deux années terriennes plus tard, ils reviennent sur Terre.....mais il y eu quelques changements.


Vendredi, 19 heures. ***************************************************************  
  
Maria sursauta quand la sonnette de la porte retentit. Elle avait faillit lâcher le biberon alors qu'elle avait mis une heure à le faire descendre à la bonne température. Alors que la casserole commençait à déborder, le bébé criait, réclamant son lait, et cette maudite sonnette continuait à retentir à la porte.  
  
"C'est pas vrai! " s'énerva-t-elle.  
  
"Chuuut, mon amour....là, calme toi." Elle prit Mickey dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers la cuisinière pour éteindre le gaz.  
  
"Chuuut...." dit-t-elle alors qu'elle le berçait frénétiquement. La sonnette retenti une nouvelle fois. *Mais qui sonne à cette heure-ci ?*  
  
"Va, chéri, maman revient dans cinq minutes, arrête de pleurer.....pitié." Maria déposa délicatement son fils dans son parc et poussa la porte de la cuisine, biberon encore à la main. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la personne qui était en face d'elle, elle lâcha le biberon qui se cassa sur le carrelage en mille morceaux.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Michael se tenait là. Devant elle. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus comme quand ils s'étaient connus, en hérisson. Il était habillé d'un jean noir, de grosses bottes noires et portait un vêtement assez étrange; une sorte de chemise sans manche mais faite d'une matière assez robuste; une sorte d'armure, noire également. Il portait autour du cou, une chaîne en argent très large au bout de laquelle pendait un énorme symbole. Elle reconnut ce symbole. C'était celui des quatre rois d'Antar, qu'elle avait vu lors de leur voyage à Las Cruces pour traduire le livre des aliens. Maria ne savait pas très bien si elle rêvait ou non. Elle avait, en effet, rêvé cette scène tellement souvent qu'elle ne savait plus. Elle fit un pas en avant; il était toujours là.  
  
"Michael?" chuchota-t-elle.  
  
"Bonjour Maria." répondit-il.  
  
"Mon Dieu!" lâcha-t-elle avant de se précipiter dans ses bras. Il la serra dans ses bras, fort, tellement fort, tandis que la jeune fille, de même, s'agrippa à son cou de toute son âme. Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir d'eau salée. Michael. Elle ne rêvait pas. Elle en était sûre maintenant, il était tout contre elle et la serrait. Après quelques minutes, ils relâchèrent leur étreinte.  
  
"Tu es là, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, je veux dire, il y a combien temps que tu es là, comment, et, et, et est-ce que tu vas rester parce que je veux que tu restes, il le faut tu entends!" lui dit-t-elle en bredouillant avec sanglots tout en caressant ses joues de ses deux mains.  
  
"C'est une longue histoire." lui dit-il au bord des larmes, tout aussi ému qu'elle. "Mais je ne partirai plus jamais, d'accord? Viens." Il l'a reprit dans ses bras protecteurs plus tendrement que la première fois.  
  
"Et les autres? Max, Isabel? Mon Dieu, Michael, c'est Tess qui a tué Alex!" lâcha-t-elle avec tristesse.  
  
"Je sais. Je sais maintenant. Ecoute, on va aller voir les autres et on va tout vous raconter, d'accord? Max et Isabel sont partis au Crashdown." Maria et Michael entendirent un gémissement provenant de la cuisine.  
  
"Qu'est ce que c'est?" lui demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait l'espace d'un instant que Mickey était encore dans la cuisine, se croyant revenue en arrière.  
  
"Viens." lui dit-elle avec une voix à peine audible, tout en lui prenant la main. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à la cuisine.  
  
Il vit un bébé dans un parc.  
  
"Tu fais du baby sitting?"  
  
Maria ne lui répondit pas. Elle le regardait toujours dans les yeux, ne sachant pas trop comment annoncer la chose à Michael. Elle aurait voulu qu'il comprenne tout simplement d'après son regard.  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Michael...." Elle ne savait vraiment pas quels mots elle devait choisir. Elle ne détachait pas ses yeux des siens. "Uh, on peut dire ça comme ça...." finit-elle par dire.  
  
"Comment ça? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?" Il n'osait pas réfléchir.  
  
"Michael..." lui dit-elle en jouant avec la menotte du bébé qui gémit légèrement à ce touché. *Il s'est arrêter de pleurer* pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle chercha encore le regard de Michael qui regardait maintenant le petit garçon. Il était blond. Il avait un regard si innocent que Michael se sentit fondre.  
  
"Je te présente Michael Jr Guerin." dit doucement Maria. Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue tout en regardant Michael. Celui-ci la regarda l'air hébété.  
  
"C'est ton fils." Puis elle attendit quelques secondes encore et rajouta "C'est notre fils."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Maria entendit le ronronnement de la Jetta se garer devant chez elle.  
  
"Oh non, c'est maman!"  
  
Michael, encore sous le choc, regardait Maria, puis le bébé, et Maria, et encore le bébé.  
  
"Viens" lui dit-elle. "Si elle te voit ici elle va te tuer."  
  
Elle se dépêcha de prendre le sac du bébé et le tendit à Michael. "Prends ça, s'il te plaît." Puis elle attrapa son propre sac, d'une main Mickey, et avec l'autre, elle prit la main de Michael qui semblait maintenant complètement ailleurs. Il se laissa guider et ils sortirent par la porte de la cuisine.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Maria portait Mickey dans ses bras. Michael marchait à coté d'elle sans rien dire. En réalité, il allait parler mais elle le précéda.  
  
"Alors, on va au Crashdown voir les autres?" Elle regretta cette question qui était complètement inapropriée à la situation, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, elle ne savait pas ce que Michael pensait. Celui-ci l'a regarda.  
  
"Mais comment c'est possible?" demanda Michael, ne tournant pas autour du pot.  
  
*Nous y voilà* pensa-t-elle. Elle avait attendu ce moment tellement fort depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, mais elle n'était maintenant plus sûre de rien. Après tout, il était parti. Parti pendant deux longues années. Il avait pu se passer tellement de choses pendant cette période. Qui sait? Il avait peut être même rencontré une autre fille, et peut être qu'il ne voulait pas dutout de Mickey contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours espéré. Il l'avait abandonné, alors c'était qu'elle ne comptait pas beaucoup pour lui finalement. Comment allait-il réagir ?  
  
"Je veux dire, est ce que c'est possible?"  
  
Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre mais pourtant il l'a regardait en attente d'une réponse.  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
"Maria..... je suis parti depuis deux ans et... enfin mais.... j'suis pas si idiot que ça! Après ce qui s'était passé avec Tess et Max, j'avais fait attention, on était protégé, tu le sais !!! Alors comment?? Comment c'est possible??"  
  
Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus rien. Elle était complètement perdue à cet instant. Tout s'était passé trop vite. Pendant deux ans, tout ce à quoi elle pensait le soir, c'était Michael, se demandant s'il lui reviendrait, et aujourd'hui, un jour complètement banal, dumoins qui devait être complètement banal, Michael était là, et ce à quoi elle n'avait jamais pensé, c'était à sa réaction quand à l'existence de Mickey. Comment avait- elle pu être aussi idiote de penser qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié durant tout ce temps et qu'il accepterait immédiatement l'idée d'avoir un fils d'elle, une pauvre humaine. Certes, il l'avait prit dans ses bras il y a quelques minutes, mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait signifier.....rien d'extraordinaire.  
  
"Je n'sais pas." lui dit-elle, alors que les larmes continuaient à rouler sur ses joues lisses et teintées de rose.  
  
Michael vit qu'il était en train de lui faire de la peine. C'était par dessus tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais lui aussi était perdu, en réalité. Comment réagir en apprenant une telle chose?? Son existence n'était déjà pas facile, et maintenant, il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait un fils. Il n'osait pas réfléchir au genre de vie qu'il pourrait lui apporter dans son futur....Il s'arrêta de penser à tout ça et prit Maria dans ses bras. Michey tira sur son collier. Celui-ci sourit. Suivi de Maria.  
  
"Uh, j'ai pas envie d'aller au Crashdown, et si on allait faire un tour au parc?"  
  
Maria aquiéça.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Ils arrivèrent au parc municipal et s'asséyèrent sur un banc.  
  
"Je suis désolé d'avoir crié." s'excusa-t-il. Il se tut un instant avant de demander: "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"  
  
Elle soupira et donna un baiser sur la tête de Mickey, assit sur ses genoux. Elle venait parfois pendant le week-end avec lui au parc pour prendre l'air. Puis elle décida de lui raconter enfin les deux ans qu'il avait manqué.  
  
" Kyle, Liz et moi on a été jusqu'à votre grotte quand vous êtes parti. Kyle s'était rappelé que le soir où Alex est mort, il avait aidé Tess à charger un paquet dans sa voiture. Mais c'était pas un paquet. C'était Alex. Le truc qu'elle peut faire avec l'esprit, elle l'avait fait à Kyle pour qu'il oublit ce qu'elle lui avait fait faire. Mais l'effet doit disparaître au bout de quelque temps puisque Kyle et même ma mère s'en sont souvenus."  
  
Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux tandis qu'elle racontait, mais Michael voulait la laisser finir, il fallait qu'il sache.  
  
"Tout ça, on aurait dû vous le dire et vous empêcher de partir, mais une fois à la grotte, on n'a pas pu l'ouvrir. C'était trop tard. On a crié, on vous appelé de toutes nos forces mais vous avez pas entendu. Et puis on a sentit le sol trembler et on vous a vu partir, vers le ciel. "  
  
Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre.  
  
"Je me demande qui a le plus souffert de nous trois après ça, mais... enfin, trois mois après, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Je crois que j'avais jamais autant pleuré de toute ma vie. C'était pas vraiment parce que je voulais pas du bébé, mais plutôt parce que j'avais peur....de ses origines, tu sais, extraterrestres....et...de tristesse...que tu sois pas là et que tu m'ais laisser...  
  
Il ne pu s'empêcher de l'interrompre.  
  
"Maria..." commença-t-il  
  
"Michael... c'est fini maintenant. J'ai dépassé tout ça, je t'en veux pas."  
  
"Maria, écoute moi." ordonna-t-il. "Je serais resté si ça n'avait dépendu que de moi." Elle le regarda, intriguée.  
  
"On était dans la chambre des incubateurs, et on allait partir, et à la denière minute, j'ai pas pu. J'suis pas sûr de pouvoir te dire pourquoi, mais j'ai pas pu. J'ai dis à Max que je restais, et il m'a juste dit ok."  
  
"Michael...."  
  
"Mais Tess avait d'autres plans. On s'en seulement rendu compte une fois arrivé sur Antar, quand il était trop tard. Elle m'a brouillé la mémoire: je n'avais plus de souvenirs de toi, ni de toutes les bonnes choses qui m'étaient arrivées sur Terre. Elle a fait en sorte que je ne me rappelle que de la souffrance que j'avais enduré ici, pour me faire détester cette planète, et elle a bien sûr effacé de la mémoire d'Isabel et de Max, la minute précédente ou j'avais dit que je voulais rester. Tu as raison. Ca ne dure pas. Je me suis souvenu de ça seulement 5 mois plus tard."  
  
"Mon Dieu." sanglota-t-elle. "Je suis désolée... je suis désolée de t'en avoir voulu pendant ces deux années..."  
  
"Tout ça c'est la faute de Tess, d'accord? Mais c'est du passé maintenant... et je suis là. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, je.... " Il se tut un instant et regarda Michey qui suçait son pouce.  
  
"J'ai un fils." finit-il par dire.  
  
"Oui." répondit Maria. "Tout le monde l'appelle Mickey. Je savais pas trop comment l'appeler, parce que j'me suis toujours dis que peut être, si un jour tu revenais, t'aimerais pas son prénom. Alors j'ai fini par décider de l'appeler comme son père. " Elle sourit puis secoua la tête. "Ma mère et moi, on s'est même disputé à cause de ça. Elle n'était pas d'accord. Elle estimait que tu ne méritais pas qu'il porte ton nom puisque...uh...la version officielle c'est qu'elle croit que tu es parti parce que t'as pas voulu l'assumer, c'est pour ça qu'il valait mieux qu'elle te voit pas, ce soir."  
  
"Super...une DeLuca qui en a après moi." ironisa Michael.  
  
"T'inquiètes pas, on arrangera ça." pouffa Maria. Puis, après quelques secondes de silence, elle demanda: "Comment tu l'aurais appelé toi?"  
  
Sa question le prit au dépourvu.  
  
"Uh....je crois que si j'avais été là, j'aurais été fier qu'il porte mon prénom." Il lui fit des yeux tendres.  
  
Une minute de silence les submergea. Toutes sortes de pensées traversaient leurs esprits. Puis Mickey qui avait toujours faim se mit à pleurer soudainement.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il a ?" interrogea Michael.  
  
"Il a faim. J'ai...j'ai cassé son biberon....c'est bon j'ai emmené son sac, il y a un petit pot dedant. Ca ne sera pas du lait ce soir." Elle prit un petit pot dans le sac et l'ouvrit. Elle prit une cuillère et lui fit avaler.  
  
"Il commence à se calmer" fit-elle à Michael.  
  
"Mon petit yoda est un gros gourmand, hein? Et encore une !!" Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue, alors qu'elle lui donnait la cuillère. Michael regardait la scène. Maria remarqua qu'il semblait se sentir un peu exclu. "Tu peux le prendre sur tes genoux, ça serait plus pratique...?" demanda-t- elle malicieusement.  
  
"Uh...ouai." Michael était un peu réticent à l'idée de porter son enfant. En réalité, il avait peur. Il était tellement petit et lui tellement grand, qu'il lui semblait que s'il y touchait, il allait le "casser". Maria, elle, savait comment s'y prendre, elle était délicate et douce. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en faire autant.  
  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas." dit-elle en souriant. "Il ne va pas se briser." Michael ne fut pas pour autant rassuré. Elle plaça Mickey sur les genoux de son père *de son père*. "Tu mets tes main là pour le soutenir" expliqua-t- elle.  
  
"Aller on continu, une cuillère pour maman......et une cuillère pour papa." Leurs regards se croisèrent. "Et encore une..." Maria finit de lui donner à manger en silence, tandis que Michael avait le même regard que s'il avait été au paradis.  
  
"Il te ressemble." dit-il à la mère de son enfant. *la mère de son enfant*. "C'est vrai, il a les mêmes lèvres que toi et il est blond comme toi."  
  
"Mais il a les même yeux que toi et ton nez aussi!" rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
"Il est mignon."  
  
Elle comprit que Michael était tombé amoureux de son enfant. Son visage traduisait la même joie que le sien la première fois qu'elle avait vu son bébé. Dès lors, elle avait comprit qu'elle pourrait donner sa vie pour son enfant tellement elle l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait même plus s'empêcher de le regarder et là, Michael réagissait de la même façon, il le regardait, il regardait son petit ange comme elle, il regardait leur petit ange. Michael ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il était comme hypnotisé par ce petit être si fragile, qui reposait dans ses bras. Il était mignon. Il sentit alors à ce moment qu'il l'aimait tellement fort qu'il pourrait donner sa propre vie pour lui. C'était son fils, sa chair et son sang, il se jura qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.  
  
"On dirait qu'il s'endort." observa Michael.  
  
"On dirait oui." remarqua Maria de toute évidence surprise.  
  
Il le regarda encore quelques minutes puis demanda à Maria: "Est-ce-qu'il a des pouvoirs?"  
  
"Oh oui....et ça me cause bien des problèmes, surtout avec ma mère. Parfois ce petit monstre s'en sert pour renverser des choses ou changer les couleurs. Il adore faire ça. Je peux pas le confier à ma mère, j'ai peur qu'il fasse ça devant elle. Alors, la plupart du temps, je le confie à Valenti ou à Liz et Kyle quand ils peuvent. Mais ma mère ne comprend pas et ça lui fait de la peine....d'ailleurs à moi aussi....j'n'aime pas la priver de son petit fils.....enfin, personne ne s'en est jamais rendu compte, je fais super attention. Oh, et sa naissance à elle même valait la peine d'être classée dans "phénomènes aliens répertoriés".  
  
"Quoi? Comment ça?" s'inquiéta-t-il.  
  
"Après que j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, j'étais complètement paniquée et je l'ai bien sûr dis à Valenti, Kyle et Liz. Valenti m'a beaucoup aidé. Il a contacté des personnes de confiance pour me faire avorter, il avait des relations avec des médecins qui auraient été discrets, à ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais j'ai refusé catégoriquement. J'avais pas vraiment confiance et surtout.....je voulais vraiment le garder quelqu'en soit les circonstances. Ils ont tous essayé de m'en dissuader mais j'étais bien décidée. Alors on s'est preparé à recevoir un petit alien, Valenti connaissait une amie sage femme qui a vraiment été de confiance. Ma grossesse a été normale avec les vomissements, les chevilles gonflées, ça c'était vraiment affreux.... mais il n'a jamais donné de coup de pied, j'me rappelle combien ça m'inquiétait d'ailleurs, et puis finalement, au 8ème mois, j'ai perdu les eaux. J'étais terrifiée, j ai cru que j'allais mourir. Liz est restée avec moi durant tout l'accouchement, mais ça je n'm'en souviens plus... parce que d'un seul coup, j'ai perdu connaissance." Elle regarda Michael qui la regardait, attendant la suite, alors elle reprit.  
  
"J'ai perdu connaissance, et j'ai rêvé. J'ai rêvé de toi. J'ai revécu.... je veux dire.... quand on a fait l'amour....mais c'était différent, c'étais comme si j'avais eu des informations sur le bébé, sur ses parents, sur le moment où il avait été conçu, ce que tu avais ressenti, ce que j'avais ressenti, et j'ai vu le bébé à l'intérieur de moi. Je me suis connectée à lui, j'ai revu tout l'accouchement mais avec ses sensations à lui....c'est assez dure à décrire.....c'était....incroyable! Et puis, je me suis réveillée juste au moment où le cordon onbilical été coupé: Il parait que pendant mon inconscience, j'aurais eu des convultions. En tout cas, c'est ce petit yoda qui m'a empêché de souffrir..." Elle se tut.  
  
Michael n'en revenait pas. "Mais cette sage femme, elle n'a pas posé de questions?"  
  
"C'est Valenti qui s'est occupé de lui parler ensuite....je l'ai simplement remercier après l'accouchement et elle juste dit gentillement -Que Dieu vous garde -"  
  
"Et ta mère?"  
  
"Oh, comme j'ai accouché plus tôt que prévu, je lui ai dis que c'était Valenti, Liz et une sage femme qui se trouvait là par hasard qui m'avaient fait accoucher en urgence et après, j'ai refusé d'aller à l'hôpital en lui disant que j'étais en pleine forme, mais elle a quand même fait venir un médecin à la maison. Mais heureusement, il n'a rien remarqué de particulier."  
  
"Quel jour il est né?"  
  
Maria fût sensible à l'idée que Michael veuille connaître l'identité de son enfant. "Le 29 juin 2001." fit-elle avec une certaine fiertée.  
  
Le téléphone célulaire dans la sac de Maria sonna soudainement. Elle fouilla et le trouva au fond. "Allo?"  
  
"Maria?"  
  
C'était sa mère. "Oui maman?"  
  
"Pourquoi tu n'es pas à la maison? Et pourquoi j'ai retrouvé le biberon de Mickey cassé par terre? Tout va bien?"  
  
"Oui maman, je suis désolée pour le biberon mais.....Liz avait quelque chose d'urgent à me dire, alors j'ai filé de la maison avec Mickey, mais tout vas très bien ne t'inquiètes pas." Maria savait que ça n'expliquait pas vraiment le biberon mais elle espérait que sa mère se contenterait de ça.  
  
"Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas nettoyé avant de partir?"  
  
Mais non. "... parce que Mickey me l'a fait tomber et c'est juste après Liz ma appelé, c'est tout."  
  
"Et Liz va bien?"  
  
"Oui maman, Liz va très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas."  
  
"...bon. Très bien. Ecoute je suis désolée, mais ça m'a juste semblé bizarre que le biberon soit brisé et que tu ne sois pas là. Uh, je suis avec Jim, je ne sais pas si je rentrerai ce soir, alors je te préviens : ne rentre pas trop tard d'accord? Tu n'as pas pris la Jetta et tu es toute seule pour rentrer parce que je ne pourrais pas passer te prendre chez Liz, et tu sais qu'une jeune fille avec un bébé, tard le soir ça ne fait pas bon ménage....."  
  
"Oui, maman, je suis grande ne t'inquiètes pas."  
  
"Bon, j'ai mon portable, tu le sais, s'il y a quoi que ce soit..."  
  
"Maman, tu me dis ça comme si c'était la première fois que tu faisais ça: tu vas dormir chez Jim, point à la ligne, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, d'accord? A demain."  
  
"Je suis désolée Maria.. je suis juste une mère, tu devrais comprendre ce que c'est maintenant."  
  
"Je t'aime."  
  
"Je t'aime aussi ma chérie."  
  
Maria raccrocha.  
  
"Ta mère est devenue très proche de Valenti."  
  
"Ils vont se marier. Il y a quelques années j'aurais désaprouvé, mais maintenant je ne peux pas parce que je le considère vraiment comme un père et Kyle et moi on est vraiment comme des frères, c'est même le parrain de Mickey..alors..."  
  
Michael resta muet. Tout avait tellement changé depuis son départ.  
  
"Oh Michael, je suis désolée, peut être que tu aurais voulu que ce soit Max son parrain, mais comme tu n'étais pas là, et que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je devais...."  
  
Michael la coupa. "Non, c'est pas grave. J'aime bien Kyle aussi, c'est pas important."  
  
Maria se sentit apaisée. Après un silence qui parut être des heures Maria décida de demander à Michael ce que lui avait vécu durant tout ce temps. Il ne semblait pas être pressé d'en parler. "Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé sur ta planète, Michael?" Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir mais n'avait pas osé le lui demander plus tôt.  
  
Il soupira.  
  
"Tu as rencontré tes parents ou ta famille?"  
  
"Je...j'ai pas envie d'en parler....il n'y a rien là bas qui puisse me retenir comparé à ici. J'ai cru à un moment ne plus être capable de te revoir. J'ai pensé à toi tous les jours."  
  
Les yeux de Maria sintillèrent. Elle sentit ses joues devenir chaudes. Mickey dormait à point fermé sur les genoux de Michael.  
  
"Il est si petit."  
  
"Oui. Uh, ma mère va chez Jim alors on peux peut être rentrer à la maison, il a besoin de son lit."  
  
"Ouai, uh, tu le prends?"  
  
"Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul!"  
  
"Non, non, c'est toi la mère qu'il connait. Moi il ne ma jamais vu il se sent sûrement mieux avec toi."  
  
"Et bien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est endormit tout de suite après avoir manger, ça n'arrive jamais."  
  
Michael fixa Maria. Celle-ci remarqua le bonheur qui traversait son visage. Il était heureux.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Le chemin du retour se fit silencieusement. Michael ayant néanmoins continué d'insister, ce fut quand même Maria qui prit Mickey dans ses bras, en fin de compte. Le doux vent de cette nuit d'été leur caressait le visage, alors que chacun marchait doucement, l'esprit vide.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Ils approchèrent de la maison des DeLuca. Maria ouvrit doucement la porte et alluma la lumière. Avant toute chose, et il y en avait beaucoup, elle allait coucher Mickey. Le petit bébé était complètement endormi.  
  
"Je crois que je vais aller mettre ce petit Yoda au lit, il a besoin de se reposer tranquillement."  
  
Michael fut un peu déçu de ne plus pouvoir contempler le petit visage d'ange de son fils. *Son fils*.  
  
Mais il savait qu'il le reverrait autant de fois qu'il le voudrait maintenant, car il allait rester auprès de lui pour toujours. Auprès de lui et de Maria.  
  
*Maria* pensa-t-il. Elle était si belle ce soir. Il n'avait pas arrêter de la regarder. Il l'avait dévoré des yeux pendant toute la soirée, essayant de graver dans sa mémoire tous ses gestes, ses expressions, ses lèvres, ses yeux, elle, qu'il avait eu un instant peur d'oublier, lorsqu'il était quelque part......ce quelque part dont il ne voulait même plus se souvenir, parce que c'était ailleurs qu'avec Maria. Ce soir, il était avec elle, rien ne l'empêcherait de la retrouver, de la sentir avec lui. Avant qu'elle ne l'ai guidé jusqu'à la cuisine pour qu'il voit pour la première fois leur fils, il était prêt à l'embrasser, mais les évènements s'étaient enchainés tellement vite qu'il n'aurait plus pu le faire sans lui parler avant. Mais maintenant, il désirait plus que tout l'embrasser. Il en avait besoin. A en mourir.  
  
*Je l'embrasserai à la seconde où elle sera revenue.* pensa-t-il.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Là mon amour." chuchota Maria tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de son enfant.  
  
Elle le regarda pendant quelques minutes pensive. Puis elle s'adressa au bébé toujours endormi comme si elle avait besoin d'expliquer et de convaincre quelqu'un.  
  
"Ton père est là, Mickey. Il est revenu. Il va rester là auprès de nous pour toujours."  
  
Mais c'est elle qu'elle voulait convaincre car elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'un miracle comme celui-ci puisse se produire. Elle y avait renoncé. Elle avait perdu espoir lors de nombreuses nuits, où seul le noir l'envahissait. Mais Michael était auprès d'elle. *Michael*. Elle se retourna et le vit se tenir au seuil de la chambre du bébé.  
  
"T'es là?"  
  
"Oui." Il s'avança vers elle. "Et je resterai toujours là Maria."  
  
A cet instant, il eut envi de dire les mots. Ces mots que disent habituellement les autres pour signifier leurs sentiments. Mais il avait juste envie de le lui montrer plutôt que les dire. Une vague d'amour les submergeait. Une vague d'amour ennivrente et passionnée. Il se rapprocha d'elle, posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes et fit entrer sa langue dans sa bouche entrouverte. Il avait presque oublié combien elles étaient douces. Ses lèvres semblaient avoir été construites pour embrasser. Elle posa sa main derrière sa tête pour tenter d'approfondir le baiser encore plus. Leur corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Soudain, sa lourde main glissa sans réfléchir, sous son haut blanc et caressa la peau lisse et douce de son dos.  
  
"Michael?" gémit Maria, en continuant d'embrasser celui-ci.  
  
"Mmm?" lui répondit-il.  
  
"Fais moi l'amour." implora-t-elle.  
  
Il ne lui répondit pas mais continua de l'embrasser. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien à dire. A ce stade, c'était leurs corps qui leur servaient de cordes vocales. De plus, il le voulait autant qu'elle. Ils tombèrent par terre pour passer une nuit comme ils n'en avaient pas passé depuis deux ans.  
  
Samedi, 6 heures: ****************************************************************  
  
Les cris de Mickey réveillèrent Michael. Il retira très doucement son bras de la taille de Maria afin de ne pas la réveiller. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser encore une fois sur son épaule dénudée avant de se lever complètement nu pour voir Mickey. Il s'approcha doucement du landeau où ce petit être se débattait de toutes ses forces changer de position. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire à cet instant, alors il improvisa en essayant d'attirer l'attention du bébé pour qu'il s'arrête de pleurer et ne réveille pas Maria.  
  
"Héhéhéhé, calme toi petit monstre." lui dit-il gentillement en caressant sa joue bouffie.  
  
Mickey s'arrêta de pleurer et regarda Michael avec de grands yeux étonnés.  
  
*Il doit probablement se demander qui je suis, moi, le grand dadet devant son landeau...*  
  
"Je suis ton papa petite fripouille. Et il va faloir que tu arrêtes de pleurer sinon tu vas réveiller ta douce maman qui est en train de dormir. Parce que tu comprends, elle est très fatiguée. Elle est fatiguée parce que.....elle et moi, hier soir, on a beaucoup.........couru. Tu comprends? Alors arrête de pleurer, d'accord? Je te promets que j'essayerai de touver un compromit pour que tu ais ton biberon bientôt, mais pas tout de suite, hein?? On fait comme ça?? Je compte sur toi. Rends lui ce service, d'accord??"  
  
Il se sentit fier de lui quand il vit Mickey le dévisager avec de gros yeux tout ronds, et ne plus émettre un autre son qu'un "dah-dah". Ou peut être avait-il dit PaPa? Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, car il sentit deux bras enrouler sa taille. Ses muscles se contractèrent. Maria déposa un doux baiser derrière son épaule.  
  
"Couru, hein?" pouffa-t-elle.  
  
Il sourit. Il se retourna pour être face à elle. "Tu t'es réveillée. Ca c'était pas dans mes plans."  
  
Pour toute réponse, elle déposa un chapelet de baisers tout autour de son cou avec tendresse et fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses musclées.  
  
"Mais c'est pas plus mal en fin de compte." continua-t-il. "Bonne nuit?" rajouta-t-il.  
  
"Hum..."  
  
"Tu vas me vexer."  
  
"Et si je te disais que c'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie?"  
  
Il l'embrassa langoureusement.  
  
"Je t'aime." lui dit-elle.  
  
Il l'embrassa encore une fois, cette fois descendant jusqu'à son cou. Avant que Michael n'ait eu le temps de descendre encore plus, Mickey éclata en sanglots. Ils sursautèrent.  
  
"Je croyais que j'avais réussi à le calmer." fit Michael déçu.  
  
"Non. Tu lui as dis qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure parce que j'étais en train de dormir, mais comme il a vu que j'étais réveillée, il s'est dit que c'était plus la peine." Elle mit la couverture autour de son corp pour cacher sa nudité. "Je vais aller lui faire son biberon."  
  
"Et moi je fais quoi?" demanda-t-il un peu perdu.  
  
Elle sourit. "Tu le berces pour essayer de le calmer" répondit-elle. Elle sortit de la pièce.  
  
"Je le berce. Ouais bien sûr." Il regarda Mickey toujours en sanglots. "Comment je te berce?"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Aujourd'hui c'est un long jour, pas vrai?" demanda-t-elle à Michael en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou alors que celui-ci faisait boire Mickey au biberon.  
  
"Sûrement ouais." Il restait fixé aux yeux du petit ange.  
  
"Je me débrouille bien?" demanda-t-il à Maria.  
  
"Comme un pro!" fit-elle en souriant. "Il a fini. Il faut lui faire faire son rot" expliqua-t-elle. Elle pencha légèrement Mickey et tapa trois fois son dos doucement. Celui-ci laissa échapper un renvoi.  
  
"Ca c'est du Michael Guerin tout craché" fit-il amusé.  
  
Elle gloussa. "Et si on allait se recoucher? J'ai encore sommeil."  
  
"Mais ta mère rentre à quelle heure?"  
  
"Elle ne me l'a pas dit, mais je pense qu'elle ne rentrera pas avant ce soir."  
  
"Il y a tellement de choses à faire...."  
  
"Oui et il est 6h40, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'es déjà réveillé aussi tôt?" fit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
  
Il la fixa muet, se remémorant Antar. Elle remarqua que sa phrase avait réveillé des mauvais souvenirs à Michael. "Je...je suis désolée."  
  
"Non, c'est que je me suis souvenu de choses c'est tout."  
  
"Va dormir, moi je...est-ce-que je peux prendre une douche?"  
  
"Tu ne veux pas dormir un peu aussi? J'veux dire, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit non plus je crois.." Elle commença à sourire.  
  
Michael resta sérieux. "J'ai pas sommeil. Je peux alors?"  
  
"Oui, évidement." fit-elle déçue.  
  
"A tout à l'heure." dit-il. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain lorsqu'elle l'appela.  
  
"Michael !!"  
  
Il se retourna.  
  
"Tu...tu seras là à mon réveil?"  
  
Comment avait-elle pu poser cette question? Une question plus qu'ambigüe, après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé?  
  
"Je vais regarder la télé, ça fait longtemps que ça m'est pas arrivé."  
  
Apparament, lui, ne l'avait pas prit comme une question ambigüe. Il lui sourit. Elle se sentit rassurée et retourna se coucher tranquillement.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Michael regardait des cartoons ennuyeux à la télé. Bien que celle-ci lui ait manqué, là, c'était vraiment mortel. Il décida d'aller voir si Maria dormait toujours. Il avait sentit une certaine tension tout à l'heure avec cette histoire de réveil matinal, mais il n'y avait finalement prêter aucune importance. Maintenant il n'était plus sur Antar et il avait une famille. Mais malgré tout, il y avait des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas encore dites à Maria. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas pressé de lui raconter. Pourtant, il le fallait. Elle n'allait pas aimer, mais il le fallait. Et puis, viendrait aussi l'heure de voir Max et Isa.... Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge..... Maria dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre. Elle, qui a habituellement un sommeil agité, ne bougeait même pas. Un rayon de soleil se filtrant à travers la vitre rendait sa peau telle de la porcelaine.  
  
*Elle est tellement belle.* pensa Michael. Il resta assit sur le sofa à la contempler. Cinq minutes plus tard, comme si elle avait senti sa présence, elle commença à gesticuler et à entrouvrir les yeux. Il savait qu'elle était en train de se réveiller, mais attendit néanmoins qu'elle le fasse d'elle même.  
  
La première chose qu'elle vit fut Michael. Elle sourit. "Hey" souffla-t- elle.  
  
"Bien dormi?" demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
"Oui. Mais j'ai un peu faim."  
  
"Ca tombe bien je t'ai fais du lait comme tu aimes. Liz a appelé. Elle voulait savoir si on était bien ensemble vu qu'on a pas été voir les autres hier soir. Max et elle sont restés ensembles toute la nuit et Isabel est restée avec Kyle et Jim. On a rendez vous au Crashdown à midi avec eux."  
  
"J'ai pas envie d'y aller.." gémit-elle.  
  
"Mais il faudra bien y aller un jour, alors..."  
  
"Je sais." se résigna-t-elle. "Il va falloir emmener notre petit yoda alors."  
  
Pour toutes réponses, il l'embrassa.  
  
"Pourquoi tu fais ça? Tu veux me faire rester ici ou quoi?" grogna-t-elle.  
  
"En fait, c'était pour te donner de l'énergie. Je voudrais bien que tu retrouves celle d'hier soir, on aurait peut être une chance de te faire sortir de ce lit!"  
  
"Mmm-mm.." Elle l'embrassa à son tour.  
  
"Si seulement t'avais pas déjà prit ta douche" fit-elle en l'embrassant.  
  
"Mmm-en fait-mmm-j'crois qu'un maximum-mmm-de propreté-mmm-ça fait pas d'mal." Michael prit Maria dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en la portant.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Michael entra au Crashdown avec à sa droite Maria tenant Mickey dans ses bras. Le restaurant était plein mais Liz n'avait pas l'air d'assurer le service. Maria émit un cri de joie lorsqu'elle vit Max et Isabel assis à leur ancienne table avec Liz et Kyle. Elle se crut revenir en arrière, avant qu'ils ne soient tous repartis pour leur planète. Max se leva avec un grand sourire pour venir embrasser Maria. Isabel suivit son frère avec un certain embarrassement.  
  
"Maria!" fit Max.  
  
"Max!"  
  
Il prit Maria dans ses bras sans se soucier de Mickey qu'elle portait.  
  
"Alors voilà Mickey? Oh t'inquiète pas," fit-il, s'adressant à Michael, "Liz et Kyle nous ont tout raconté. Alors qu'est-ce-que ça te fait d'être papa?" demanda-t-il à Michael.  
  
"Un choc!"  
  
Maria le regarda. Il lui sourit. Puis elle fit de même. Isabel s'approcha doucement derrière Max. Maria la remarqua.  
  
"Isabel! Tu m'as tellement manqué!!" lui dit-elle heureuse.  
  
"Moi aussi." Elle lui sourit.  
  
Maria posa son bras autour du cou d'Isabel mais celle-ci ne répondit pas de même et se détacha vite de la jeune fille. Elle lança un regard à Michael qui détourna les yeux. Maria, quand à elle, s'attendait à un peu plus de la part d'Isabel. C'était à peine si elle avait sourit et même ça, semblait forcé. Son attitude était étrange. C'était assez étrange venant d'elle, mais peut être était-elle tout simplement fatiguée de son retour. Le groupe se dirigea vers l'arrière salle du Crashdown pour pouvoir discuter librement d'aliens.  
  
*Comme ils sont mignons avec leur petit bébé* se dit-Isabel, sarcastique. *Mon Dieu, il ne manquait plus que ça! Michael a un enfant de Maria! Je suis définitivement hors tableau.* Elle scruta Maria. Elle portait un pantalon à pince marron clair, qui laissait parfaitement deviner sa minceur, un haut noir court et un peu transparant. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés descendaient en cascade jusqu'à ses reins et tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était superbe et en plus, elle avait changé de style depuis qu'ils étaient partis, c'était évident. Mais Isa, pourtant, n'en pensait pas moins qu'elle était toujours la plus belle. D'ailleurs, sans jamais s'en être vantée, elle savait bien que c'était elle qui était la plus belle dans le groupe. Elle avait des formes tout simplement parfaites. Et cependant, c'était elle qui était le plus déçu en amour. Elle n'avait jamais réussit à avoir ce que Liz ou Maria avaient. Elle y avait crut avec Alex, mais maintenant, Alex n'était plus là. Comme la vie pouvait être injuste. Elle l'avait aimé pourtant, de tout son coeur, mais il était parti. Et jamais elle ne pourrait retrouver ça. Jamais. Elle le savait. Elle le savait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte sur Antar. Parce que, là bas, tout avait changer. Elle s'était souvenue. Souvenue de sa vie. De ce qu'elle était avant. Vilandra. La princesse Vilandra. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'ils rentrent sur Terre? Pour que son pauvre petit frère en mal d'amour puisse revoir sa petite Liz, et que son mari, SON mari puisse revoir sa chère et tendre-  
  
"Isabel??" appela Maria.  
  
Isa leva les yeux. "Quoi? Qu'est-ce-que vous dites?"  
  
"Rien, mais tu semblais ailleurs.."  
  
"Uh, oui, je, uh, rien."  
  
"Alors, je vous présente donc Michael Jr Guerin!" dit-elle fièrement en montrant Mickey à Max et Isa.  
  
*Comme c'est touchant* pensa celle-ci.  
  
"Il est adorable, Maria, et tu l'as appelé aussi Michael?" questionna Max.  
  
"Elle était en manque de prénoms." plaisanta Kyle.  
  
"Non, c'est juste que je trouvais que ce prénom était parfait pour mon petit Yoda!!"  
  
"Oui, il l'est Maria. Pas vrai Mickey?? Mon petit bout de chou adore sa tati Lizzi hein??" fit Liz en prenant Mickey sur ses genoux.  
  
Mickey lâcha un "dah!" en criant joyeusement. Ils rirent tous devant la vivacité du bébé.  
  
*Ah,Ah,Ah, c'est vrai, c'est hilarant!!* pensa Isabel méchamment. Elle culpabilisa de ses mauvaises pensées. Mais pourquoi personne ne voyait que, que... ce bébé n'était pas sencé être là?!!  
  
"Tu ne dis rien Isabel ?" lança Michael en posant son bras sur les épaules de Maria.  
  
*Regardez moi ça, une vraie petite famille!! Qu'est-ce-que c'est que tous ces câlins? Il n'avait jamais été comme ça avant....Voyons Isabel, où as-tu la tête? Ils ont passé la soirée et la nuit ensemble, ils ont simplement dû se confondre avec des lapins!! Mon Dieu, on est rentré seulement hier soir, Michael ignorait même encore l'existence de son fils, et voilà que ce matin, on retrouve un parfait petit Michael qui paraît être marié depuis 20 ans, c'est vraiment dégoutant et...... pathétique.*  
  
"Je...suis fatiguée."  
  
Michael fixa Isabel. Il savait ce qui la dérangeait. Il le savait et il irait lui dire deux mots tout à l'heure. Mais pour le moment, il voulait savourer le moment de leurs retrouvailles avec le groupe. Comme avant. En plus, Maria semblait si heureuse. Il ne voulait pas lui gâcher ce moment et surtout, il ne voulait rien lui dire. Ce n'était pas la peine qu'Isabel et elle se disputent, et surtout que Maria et lui se disputent. D'ailleurs, si cela arrivait, il tuerait Isabel. Enfin, façon de parler. Après tout ce qui c'était passé, elle comptait toujours beaucoup pour lui, il ne pouvait pas effacer toutes ces années où ils avaient cru être frères et soeurs. Mais bien qu'elle comptait, Maria comptait encore bien plus. Il l'avait toujours su. Même avant qu'il découvre qu'il avait un fils d'elle. C'était Maria qu'il aimait. Et il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir.  
  
"Il serait peut être temps de nous raconter votre petite excurtion sur votre planète natale, non?" fit Kyle au trois aliens.  
  
Aucun des trois ne répondit tout de suite. Mais après quelques minutes, peut être de réflexion, Max prit la parole.  
  
"Qu-est-ce-que vous voulez savoir?" demanda-t-il, étant lui même incapable de raconter l'histoire d'un seul trait.  
  
"Où est ton fils Max?" demanda Liz, ne supportant plus de tourner autour du pot.  
  
"Il..il n'y a..je n'ai jamais eu de fils."  
  
"Quoi?" fit Maria.  
  
"Ca n'a jamais été réel. Tess...Tess était bien plus démoniaque que tout ce que j'avais pu penser lors de son arrivée à Roswell. C'était son oeuvre, tout était son oeuvre."  
  
"Mais comment a-t-elle réussit à te faire croire ça aussi facilement??" demanda Liz, ne comprenant rien. Max fut un peu blessé par cette question. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir été aussi idiot.  
  
"Elle l'a manipuler. C'était son pouvoir. Elle était très douée pour ça." répondit Michael pour aider Max.  
  
"Mais alors ça veut dire que vous êtes aller sur votre...." Liz regarda autour d'elle et baissa la voix, "planète en plein milieu--"  
  
"D'un piège." acheva Max.  
  
"Et alors?? Après qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé?? Quand vous êtes arrivés ??" interrogea Kyle.  
  
"Le piège s'est refermé sur nous." fit Isabel qui s'était décidée à entrer dans la conversation.  
  
Pour l'instant, Michael pouvait répondre tranquillement aux questions de ses amis, mais il craignait que la conversation n'arrive bientôt à leur famille et leur vie antérieure. Ce passage là allait être délicat.  
  
Max continua. " Dans sa vie antérieure--"  
  
*Super...* pensa Michael.  
  
"--, bien que Tess ait été ma femme, elle était aussi la maîtresse de Kivar. Et elle avait passé un accord avec Kivar. Ignorant tout de ça, nos parents l'ont envoyé sur Terre avec nous, ne se doutant pas qu'elle était notre ennemie. Elle même aurait pu ne jamais le savoir, ayant perdu la mémoire comme nous. Mais Nacedo, était le garde personnel de Tess avant d'être envoyé ici, et son plus grand confident. Et Nacedo, sachant tout de cet accord le révéla à Tess, c'est comme ça qu'elle a pu savoir-- "  
  
"Attend, attend!" coupa Kyle. "Je croyais que c'était Isabel la maîtresse de Kivar, je comprends plus rien!!"  
  
*De mieux en mieux* continuait à penser Michael.  
  
Isabel prit la parole. "C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais nous avons tous appris là bas des vérités qui ne sont pas tellement bonnes à découvrir." Elle jeta un regard sur Michael et reprit. "Je suis la princesse Vilandra, jumelle de Zan le roi, j'aurais dû douter de tout ce que disaient les skins sur moi, car je n'ai jamais trahi ma famille." dit-elle pleine d'arrogance.  
  
*Elle est arrogante.* pensa Maria. Celle-ci avait remarqué quelque chose de bizarre entre Michael et la jeune extraterrestre, des regards par ci, par là. *Il me cache quelque chose.* Elle remarqua que Michael semblait nerveux alors qu'Isabel continuait à parler de sa superbe et merveilleuse vie de princesse Isabel.  
  
"La vérité, c'est qu'au contraire, je l'ai aidé sans me soucier de moi- même. J'étais chargé par mon gentil petit frère, et sous peine de mort, de coucher avec notre ennemi numéro un et ainsi servir d'espionne aux miens, tout en étant mariée à un homme que j'aimais éperdument." Isabel fixa Michael.  
  
"Michael." précisa Kyle.  
  
*Merci Kyle* se dit Michael sarcastique.  
  
*Que j'aimais éperdument.* Maria n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment Isabel avait-elle pu prononcer cette phrase. Elle parlait de son Michael, celui avec qui elle avait un enfant, celui avec qui elle avait l'amour passionnément la nuit passée. Puis c'est alors qu'elle se mit à réfléchir. Serait ce possible qu'Isabel ait encore des sentiments pour Michael?? Son discours le laissait vraiment sous entendre. Ou était ce simplement elle même qui se faisait des idées, comme la veille où elle avait cru que Michael l'avait oublié et avait rencontré une autre fille. Une minute! Etait ce seulement possible, qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre Michael et Isabel ??? En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'Isa avait changé. Elle se comportait vraiment de façon étrange... Bien qu'elle avait toujours eu des airs de -Miss je sais tout- et de -Je suis la reine-, là, cela surpassait tout. Maria jeta un regard à Michael pour observer sa réaction. Il fixait Isabel avec des yeux noirs. Le même regard glacial et impassible qu'il lance lorsqu'il veut intimider quelqu'un. Elle regarda maintenant du coté d'Isabel. Maria fut choquée de voir qu'Isabel soutenait le regard de Michael avec malice! *Mais qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire???!!!*  
  
"Isabel." dit Max. "Tu te souviens peut être de ton ancienne vie, mais pas moi, alors sois gentille, je sais que tout ce que j'ai fais dans mon ancienne vie.... il y a eu des choses horribles, je sais, mais je suis désolé, je suis quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, j'ai une nouvelle vie. TU as une nouvelle vie! Alors, alors arrête de m'en vouloir pour quelque chose dont je ne suis pas responsable, moi présent, et que tu as définitivement perdu!!"  
  
*Et merde.* pensa Michael.  
  
Maria reçut ça comme un électrochoc. Alors c'était ça. Isabel se souvenait. Ce n'était dont pas elle qui jouait les paranoïaques. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Isabel avait bel et bien de réels sentiments pour Michael, elle en était sûre. Cependant, elle resta silencieuse. Elle voulait entendre la suite de cette 'passionnante' histoire, mais, la chose qu'elle commençait à redouter sérieusement, c'était d'apprendre que Michael se souvenait lui aussi de son passé d'extraterrestre. Ce qui ne pouvait que signifier qu'il se souvenait aussi d'Isabel...et qu'il l'aimait encore...Non! Elle ne pouvait pas l'envisager! C'était impossible....enfin....elle l'espérait.  
  
"Oh mon Dieu! Isabel, tu te souviens alors??" fit Liz.  
  
"Une minute!!" interrompit Kyle. "Pour résumer la situation, et si j'ai bien tout compris -vous me coupez quand je me trompe, oK?- Isabel/Vilandra était mariée avec Michael/Rath, elle couchait avec Kivar sous ordre de Max, je veux dire Zan et Tess,....euh Ava c'est ça?- était aussi la maîtresse de Kivar, mais elle était marié avec Max/Zan ??"  
  
Ils le dévisagèrent. Il continua son résumé alors que les aliens du groupe commençaient à être génés.  
  
"WAOooo!!......Mais, euh.....Michael, toi tu te souviens de ta vie antérieure??"  
  
*Vérité ou mensonge, vérité ou mensonge, vérité ou mensonge ....??* Michael acquiéça. Il devait la vérité à Maria. Il l'aimait trop pour lui mentir. Celle-ci tourna sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
"Ca suffit !!" explosa-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce-que c'est au juste que cette histoire de vie antérieure??" Elle s'adressait directement à Michael. Les autres regardaient la scène un peu embarrassés.  
  
Michael la fixait mais ne lui répondait pas, ne sachant pas exactement quoi lui dire. Il tenta de regarder en direction d'Isabel pour qu'elle raconte elle même l'histoire. Il savait qu'il aurait une chance si c'était elle qui racontait, car après tout, c'était d'avantage la faute d'Isabel que la sienne tout ce qui s'était passé. Et Maria, s'en rendrait mieux compte si Isabel transformait l'histoire à sa sauce, ce que Michael était sûr qu'elle ferait.  
  
"Maria-" commença Isabel.  
  
"Je ne te l'ai pas demandé à toi, Isabel!!"  
  
Elles se fusillèrent du regard.  
  
"Calmez vous, toutes les deux!!" arbitra Liz. "Michael, tu nous expliques ??"  
  
Michael se concentra sur ce qu'il allait dire. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention à chacune de ses paroles, autrement cela risquerait de blesser Maria. *Allons y.* "Je me souviens de mon passé comme s'il avait été un rêve mais tout est clair, vif, je me souviens absolument de tout, comment j'étais, comment Max, Isabel ou même Tess était, ce que je ressentais....ahem. A cette époque, on était en pleine cohabitation. Les skins et notre race, notre roi était Zan et le roi des skins était Kivar, on était pas encore en guerre, on était juste au bord.... moi je m'appelais Rath, et j'appartiens, j'appartenais, à une puissante famille très amie avec la famille royale d'Antar, en fait, j'ai découvert après quelques mois que j'étais...le frère de Larek..--"  
  
"Quoi??" s'exclamèrent Maria, Liz et Kyle en coeur.  
  
"C'est le roi de la planète Pearlan, il prend le contrôle de Brody sur Terre..... incroyable, hein? " Il regarda Maria, mais celle-ci serrait Mickey fort et ne lui rendit pas son regard. "Enfin bref, je...j'étais pas au courant que Zan.....de l'ordre qu'il avait donné à Lonnie--"  
  
Michael et Isabel se regardèrent un instant, tandis que Maria resta blottie contre son fils comme à une peluche, en entendant ce surnom familier que Michael avait utilisé pour désigner Isabel. Elle ne laissa rien paraître, mais elle eu la sensation qu'on lui avait enfoncé une aiguille dans le ventre. *Lonnie.... c'est affreux comme surnom en plus...* pensa Maria.  
  
*Pourquoi je l'ai appelé par son surnom, bon sang?* "Um, je veux dire, Isabel ou Vilandra, comme vous voulez. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer comme ça, en fait, la reine et le roi ne se voyaient pas souvent parce que ils étaient chargés de régner sur des continents différents. Ils pouvaient seulement se voir quelques fois par mois....et en réalité, Ava trompait Zan sans qu'il puisse s'en douter. Et Kivar avait prévu d'envahir le territoire de Zan par surprise et c'est pour ça que coucher avec Vilandra, et croire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui l'arrangeait bien...il voulait qu'elle lui révèle une ouverture pour attaquer plus facilement, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait évidement--."  
  
"Non attend!! Tu dis ça comme si je l'avais fait exprès!!" coupa Isabel en désaccord avec le récit de Michael.  
  
"Non, j'ai pas dis ça!! J'essayais juste de leur expliquer pourquoi Kivar couchait avec toi et Ava en même temps!!"  
  
Maria sentait qu'elle allait quitter la table. Ses yeux essayaient désespérément de retenir des larmes déjà chaudes. Elle venait juste d'assister à une scène de ménage alien entre Michael et Isabel, elle en était sûre!!!  
  
Isabel se tut et Michael reprit.  
  
"Um...Le fait est que c'était Ava qu'il aimait, il se servait de Vilandra pour essayer d'obtenir des informations tout comme Vilandra essayait d'en obtenir pour Zan, en fait elle n'était qu'un pion pour Kivar--"  
  
"C'est bon je continue!!" lança Isabel.  
  
"Je n'allais pas souvent voir Kivar, je n'étais pas sur le même continent que lui mais sur le même que mon frère, et que mon mari. Ava, Père et Mère avaient les autres. Notre planète est beaucoup plus grande que la Terre, ça doit être à peu près la taille de Jupiter...enfin...Zan m'a envoyé un jour là bas, encore et.....je ne sais même plus comment mais je lui ai dis quelque chose qui lui a laissé supposer quand mon mari et son armée allaient changer leur disposition sur Milaz hum....c'est notre continent.....et là, ça a viré à l'horreur, au sang."  
  
"Comment ça?? Continue." requiéra Kyle complètement captivé.  
  
Michael décida de continuer. Il ne voulait qu'Isabel tourne l'histoire de leurs adieux à sa manière et avoir à la contredire devant tout le monde. Devant Maria en particulier. Un peu de sauce Isabel, pas trop.  
  
"Je retournais l'armée vers le palais, quand je suis arrivé au palais avec mes hommes, le roi était mort, la reine aussi était morte et Kivar demandait à me voir puisque j'étais désormais le roi, successeur de Zan."  
  
"Pourquoi Max et Tess étaient morts, Michael??" questionna Liz.  
  
Avant que Michael ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Max était en train de répondre à Liz.  
  
"J'ai appris qu'Ava me trompait quand je l'ai surprise en pleine avec conversation avec Nacedo, je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je suis entré dans la salle que Nacedo avait quitté avant même que Kivar ne prenne le palais et sous ce que Tess m'a dit, je lui aurais posé tout d'abord des questions étranges et je l'aurais tué avec une dague avant de sourire à son dernier souffle...." La voix de Max n'était qu'un souffle.  
  
Il y eu un moment de silence.  
  
"Um, Max, tu n'es plus cette personne, tu l'as dit toi même..." réconforta Liz.  
  
Il lui sourit légèrement, reconnaissant des efforts qu'elle essayait de faire pour lui remonter le moral.  
  
"Mais quand Kivar a vu ce que j'avais fait à Ava, il me l'a fait payer. On s'est battu face à face et j'ai perdu, il m'a tué. C'est comme ça que je suis mort."  
  
"Je peux reprendre Maxwell?" demanda Michael à son ami.  
  
Celui-ci hocha la tête.  
  
"Donc...je suis entré et là... tout le monde était mort!" Michael pouffa de rire. Bien que ça ne paraissait pas très amusant, il ne pu s'empêcher d'ironiser la cruauté de la tragédie. "Enfin ahem.... non. Pas encore tout le monde. Kivar tenait Vil avec une dague ensanglantée sous la gorge, c'était peut être même celle qui avait servit à tuer Ava. Il révéla devant elle qu'elle me trompait avec lui et la tua devant mes yeux. Je me suis battu avec lui et au moment où j'allais le tuer, son salaud de second me tua par derrière."  
  
"Nicolas ??" demanda Liz.  
  
"Lui même."  
  
"Tu as fait exprès de sauter le long passage d'adieux ?" se figura Isabel.  
  
"Quel passage ??" demanda-t-il froidement.  
  
"Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe là dedant." fit Kyle. "C'était quoi cet accord que Tess a fait avec Nacedo..?"  
  
"L'accord s'est fait entre Nacedo et Kivar." révéla Isa. "Il s'agissait de ramener la famille royale sur Terre pour les tuer définitivement, mère ne savait pas que Nacedo était un traître, elle l'a envoyé sur Terre pour assurer la protection d'Ava et Karikan à été envoyé pour assurer la protection de Zan, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu ici, les skins ne connaissant pas cet accord, que seul Nacedo avait passé, Whitecker l'a tué pensant qu'il faisait bien parti du camp adverse et Tess a été obligée de finir la mission."  
  
Isabel s'arrêta quand Maria se leva soudainement, en laissant Mickey sur les genoux de Liz. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter: Vil, Lonnie, Rath, Kivar, Nasedo, Tess..... Michael jeta un regard noir à Isabel avant de suivre Maria jusqu'à la rue qui se trouvait derrière le Crashdown.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
*************************  
  
Maria était accroupie par terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains posées contre ses tempes. Michael s'approcha et la fit se relever tendrement. "Maria-"  
  
"Alors comme ça tu te souviens d'Isabel?? Drôle... et comment était votre petite vie sur Pearlan ??" demanda-t-elle, voulant dissimuler son chagrin par de la colère.  
  
"Tu veux dire Milaz?"  
  
"Qu-est-ce-que ça peut me faire. Réponds à ma question!"  
  
"Maria-- qu'est-ce-qui te fait si peur, c'était ma vie c'est tout...."  
  
"Oui, mais le conte n'est pas terminé, vous n'avez encore rien raconté de ce qui s'est passé là bas....pendant tous ces mois. Alors moi, en attendant, je veux savoir. Est-ce-que.. entre toi et Isabel, il s'est passé quelque chose?"  
  
**C'est pas vrai, Maria....pourquoi tu poses cette question...?**  
  
"Ne pose pas cette question, pourquoi tu poses cette question?" demanda Michael désespéré.  
  
"Parce que tu te souviens d'elle, parce que, à ce que j'ai entendu jusqu'à maintenant, c'était le grand amour entre vous, et que tu m'as quitté pendant un an sans savoir si tu allais me revoir et tu l'aimais...n'est ce pas ??"  
  
"Je....c'est vrai, mais...c'est rien comparé à toi, crois moi." fit-il en posant ses mains sur les joues de Maria.  
  
"Tu m'as toujours pas répondu."  
  
"J'ai..on... on venait juste de se souvenir de notre vie antérieure et moi je me souvenais plus de toi parce-que Tess m'avait brouillé la mémoire, sinon je te jure que ça ne serait jamais... je...j'ai couché avec elle."  
  
Maria détourna tout d'un coup son regard vers le sol. Les larmes remplissaient déjà ses yeux. Puis une déborda. Deux. Elle ne pouvait plus parler, plus respirer, plus sentir. Elle décida de faire marcher ses jambes pour s'en aller le plus vite et le plus loin possible de cet endroit, de Michael. Seulement elle n'était pas sûre que ses jambes la soutiendrait, si elle les bougeait. Elle marcha lentement au départ puis finit par sortir en courant réalisant que ses jambes ne se dérobaient pas finalement. Michael, lui resta là debout, complètement perdu, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Apres quelques minutes, Liz apparut par la porte de l'arrière salle du Crashdown, Michael fixait un point dans le mur. La jeune fille lui demanda ce qui s'était passé sur un ton inquiet. Pourquoi sa meilleure amie était partie précipitement et en laissant Mickey sans mille préventions au préalable? Ce n'était pas le genre de Maria.  
  
Michael se contenta de répondre: "J'ai tout gaché Liz".  
  
Liz sortit de la pièce comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait soutirer aucune information de Michael, et décida de se rendre chez Maria. Isabel était aux anges. Peut être n'était-elle pas hors tableau finalement. Michael et Maria s'étaient sûrement disputés, peut être même lui avait-il dit qu'ils avaient fais l'amour. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à ce qui se passait là bas. Et puis, le groupe composé maintenant de Kyle, Max et le batard de Maria commençait à l'ennuyer.  
  
"Qu'est-ce-qu'il est mignon!" dit Isabel avec hypocrisie en parlant de Mickey. "Très potelé, mais mignon." gloussa-t-elle.  
  
"Hé!! C'est de mon filleul dont tu parles, attention!!"  
  
"Ton filleul??" interrogea Max.  
  
"Hé oui, vous saviez pas, hein?? Liz et moi on ses parrains."  
  
"Heu, je reviens." déclara-t-elle à Max et Kyle. "Je vais juste voir ce qu'ils font tous derrière, je reviens tout de suite."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Michael??"  
  
"Qu'est-ce-que tu veux?!! Je te préviens, c'est pas le moment!!"  
  
"Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé?" interrogea Isa, même si elle en avait une petite idée.  
  
"Exactement ce que tu voulais !! Maria sait tout. Je suppose que tu dois être aux anges, hein?"  
  
"Non Michael.... écoute, sache juste que si tu veux en parler...je suis là."  
  
"Tu es la dernière personne avec qui j'ai envie d'en parler."  
  
"Michael, pourquoi tu es si dur avec moi? Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon coeur, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. Toi aussi. Tu me l'as dis avant que je meurs, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier...tu m'as dis: "Lonnie, je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours."... Rath, je t'en pris écoute moi--"  
  
"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.." dit-il avec fatigue.  
  
"On dirait Max !! C'est pourtant toi qui a toujours voulu découvrir tes origines et absolument suivre ta destiné...avec moi....quoique j'ai pu faire par le passé, je l'ai fait contrainte, sous peine de mort, tu le sais bien, et je croyais que tu m'avais pardonné ..?"  
  
"C'est vrai, je t'ai pardonné Lonnie, mais je ne sais plus qui tu es. Tu n'es plus Isabel depuis que tu t'ai souvenu du passé, Isabel était gentille et innocente et tu ne l'es pas. Et tu n'es plus Vilandra non plus. En fait, tu n'es plus rien." Michael s'apprêta à partir mais Isabel le retint par le bras.  
  
"Michael !! Tu ne peux pas me traiter comme ça!! Je ne t'ai jamais porté préjudice en aucune façon !! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te comportes avec autant de cruauté envers moi, quel est mon tort ??"  
  
"Ton tort ?!! C'est de te languir en voyant ma rupture avec celle que j'aime, parce que tu vois, oui, j'aime Maria, je l'aime plus que je ne t'ai jamais aimé, Lonnie, puisque tu adores tellement ce surnom !! Mais c'est fini Isabel !! Je ne suis plus Rath et je ne t'aime plus...alors vis ta vie, et laisse la mienne en paix"  
  
"Tu l'aimes plus que tu ne m'as jamais aimé, et pourtant tu m'as fait l'amour, juste après t'être souvenu de ton passé, tu mens Michael, tu m'aimes encore je le sais...pourquoi...arrête de le nier !!"  
  
Il s'en alla en la laissant parler après lui. Folle de rage, Isabel prit un pot de fleur, et le jeta à terre de toutes ses forces.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Maria était sur son lit en sanglots. Elle n'était rentrée que depuis quinze minutes et pas une seconde elle n'avait stoppé ses pleurs. On frappa à la porte. Elle était sûre que c'était lui. Non, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Jamais plus. Il l'avait trop fait pleurer. Quand elle avait retrouvé le bonheur à son retour, elle l'avait déjà reperdu le lendemain. Tout ça par sa faute. Puis on frappa à sa fenêtre et elle entendit Liz appeler.  
  
*Je lui ouvre ou pas?* Songeant d'abord à demeurer dans sa solitude. Mais elle avait envie de réconfort.  
  
Maria tira son rideau et fit signe à Liz d'aller à la porte principale où elle lui ouvrit. Liz prit Maria dans ses bras, la voyant en larmes.  
  
"Où est Mickey, Liz?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit.  
  
"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il est avec Kyle, tu sais combien il prend bien soin de lui.."  
  
"Oui..merci."  
  
"Allons Maria raconte moi, qu'est-ce-qui se passe?"  
  
"Michael..Michael a couché avec...Isabel!" Elle éclata de plus belle et Liz l'a reprit dans ses bras.  
  
"Mais comment ça il a..... comment ça se fait?"  
  
"Tess l'a manipulé pour qu'il ne se souvienne plus de moi....et il ne se souvenait plus..mais ils se sont souvenus de leur ancienne vie et..."  
  
"Pourquoi Tess lui a fait ça??"  
  
"Pour l'empêcher de rester sur Terre, le jour de leur départ."  
  
"Oh mon Dieu...mais alors...Michael comptait rester sur Terre, oh Maria, mais c'est....." Liz se suspendit durant quelques secondes pour réfléchir au conseil qu'elle pouvait donner à sa meilleure amie, puis reprit. "Maria, tu me dis qu'il était à prêt à faire ce sacrifice ultime, de rester pour être avec toi pour la vie et ne pas connaître son rêve de voir sa planète...et..." Liz se tut à nouveau, posant les mains sur les épaules de celle-ci. "Maria...je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu dois faire...mais, je sais que tu aimes Michael et je pense sincèrement que Michael t'aime, vous avez un magnifique petit garçon, et je pense qu'il a des circonstances atténuantes, il ne savait pas que tu existais. Si ça n'était pas arrivé, il ne serait jamais parti et il t'aurait encore moins trompé.....mais évidement, c'est à toi de prendre ta décision, tu dois faire ton propre choix."  
  
"Je ne sais pas Liz...je suis perdue, je sais que j'aime Michael...et je croyais que lui aussi m'aimait..mais depuis que j'ai appris ça, je ne sais pas, j'me dis que s'il a pu m'oublier seulement parce que Tess lui a brouillé la mémoire alors c'est que ce n'est peut être pas si fort, j'veux dire, il a fait l'amour avec une autre, alors pourquoi il ne s'est pas souvenu de moi au moment où il allait le faire ou...et puis...il y a trop d'évènement qui se sont enchaînés d'un coup...je ne sais plus où j'en suis...tout était tellement différent à l'époque..."  
  
"Oui.... c'est vrai...." confirma Liz, pensant elle même à Max, avant d'être coupée par le son de la porte d'entré s'ouvrant et se refermant. Puis des pas se firent entendre. Michael se tenait au seuil de la porte de la chambre. Il regardait Maria. Maria quand à elle, regardait Liz. Et enfin, Liz regardait Michael. La brunette se dit que, manifestement, le couple avait besoin de parler seul à seul. "Uh...Maria, je vais vous laisser. A tout à l'heure" dit-elle en lançant un regard encourageant à Maria. Elle quitta la pièce en murmurant à Michael "Attention".  
  
Michael s'approcha du lit de Maria. Celle-ci demeurait assise sur son lit les jambes croisés, regardant fixement le sol. Michael était maintenant tout près d'elle, juste au bord de son lit. Il s'assit près d'elle, sa respiration s'accélérant de plus en plus. Il ne savait pas dutout quoi faire. Fallait-il qu'il s'excuse? Fallait-il qu'il se jette à ses genoux pour qu'elle veuille bien lui pardonner? Fallait-il qu-. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait et ne disait rien. Cette vision, lui brisa le coeur. Sa Maria pleurait et c'était à cause de lui. Elle semblait être tellement désespérée...par SA faute. Sans réfléchir, il la prit dans ses bras. Maria éclata en sanglots. Elle non plus ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Repousser Michael? Oublier cette histoire? Mais sans vouloir y réfléchir, elle se blottit contre lui, cachant son visage contre son cou et lui rendant son étreinte. Que se passait-il ? Maria lui pardonnait-elle par ce geste? Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne purent le savoir à cet instant.  
  
//Flash// "Pas même si tu étais la dernière des femmes sur Terre." "Pas même si tu étais le dernier des extraterrestres."  
  
//Flash// Michael et Maria s'embrassant pour la première fois au Crashdown.  
  
//Flash// Michael et Maria s'embrassant lors de la vague de chaleur de décembre.  
  
//Flash// Michael sous la pluie. Maria regardant par la fenêtre triste en pensant à lui.  
  
//Flash// Maria effaçant une larme sur la joue de Michael. "Chut, c'est fini, reste comme ça et ne dis rien." dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
//Flash// "Peut être parce que je t'aime trop."  
  
//Flash// La veille de Noël, Maria et Michael assis l'un a coté de l'autre, main dans la main et écoutant les chants de Noël de Roswell."  
  
//Flash// Las Vegas. Maria chantant pour Michael, et s'embrassant devant tout le monde, sur la scène.  
  
//Flash// Michael essayant de danser avec Maria au bal de promo.  
  
//Flash// Michael et Maria faisant l'amour pour la première fois.  
  
//Flash// Maria prononçant les mots "C'est notre fils.  
  
Les yeux dans les yeux. Ils ne savaient pas au juste qui des deux avait provoqué les flashs. Michael effleura la joue de Maria de sa main et l'embrassa. Elle lui rendit son baiser. La passion les gagna bientôt et ils tombèrent sur le lit.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Michael était étendu sur Maria. Il était encore en elle. Ils venaient de faire l'amour passionnément. Ils échangèrent un long baiser profond, leurs langues explorant la bouche de l'autre. Puis il rompit le baiser pour l'embrasser le long de son cou. C'était une partie qu'il adorait chez elle.  
  
"Je t'aime." lui murmura Michael à l'oreille.  
  
Maria n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Est-ce qu'elle avait rêvé ou Michael venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait? Il ne le lui avait pas dit une seule fois depuis qu'il était revenu. D'ailleurs, pour lui, c'était quelque chose de spécial. Il ne disait pas ça tous les jours. Elle pouvait compter le nombre de fois où il avait prononcé ces mots magiques sur les doigts de la main. Cela faisait en tout et pour tout : deux fois. Il l'avait laissé entendre bien sûr, mais ne lui avait pas dit. C'était sûrement à cause de cette histoire, oui, c'était bien connu, comme dans les films, quand on a quelque chose à se reprocher, on devient plus gentil pour que l'autre ne se doute de rien et pour se déculpabiliser en même temps. Maria le fit se dégager en gémissant. Michael se demandait ce qui lui prenait, normalement, elle aurait dû dire: "Je t'aime aussi." et lui demander de lui refaire l'amour, ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait depuis qu'il était revenu. Il lui avait juste fallut un peu de temps, n'ayant jamais eu de facilité pour exprimer ses sentiments, et quand enfin il se décidait, elle le repoussait.  
  
"Qu'est-ce-qui se passe?" lui demanda-t-il.  
  
"Tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimais."  
  
Michael ne cacha pas sa surprise. Quel était le problème là dedant? "Uh, tu voulais pas que je te le dise?"  
  
"Non!"  
  
Le regard de Michael traduisait bien qu'il avait été blessé par la réponse de Maria. Et celle-ci, le remarquant, essaya alors de s'expliquer. "Tu...tu m'annonces que tu as couché avec Isabel pendant que tu es parti...que tu te souviens de ce que tu ressentais pour elle...et tu ne me l'avais pas encore dit jusqu'à maintenant....et là...pouf, tu me le dis...et...pourquoi??! Parce que tu essayes de t'en convaincre et de te déculpabiliser !!!.....Parce que tu l'aimes toujours...!"  
  
"Maria...non...c'est pas vrai. Je te l'ai dis parce que j'ai peur que tu en doutes avec Isabel dans les parages. Je ... j'ai mis les points sur les "i" avec elle dès que ma mémoire est revenue et que j'me suis souvenue de toi...je t'assure..j'essaye pas de me convaincre, je le sais...Je t'aime. C'est toi que j'aime, je serais perdu si tu n'étais pas là. J'étais perdu sur Antar, pas une seule nuit je n'ai pas penser à toi, à tes lèvres, à ton rire, à tes yeux... je t'aime, je donnerais ma vie pour toi."  
  
Michael avaient les larmes aux yeux, tandis que celles de Maria roulaient déjà sur ses joues. Il ne lui avait jamais dit de telles choses auparavant. A partir de maintenant, elle le croyait, et jamais plus elle ne douterait. Elle l'aimait tant. Elle oublia tous les exemples d'adultères des films qu'elle avait vu et lui répondit: "Je t'aime aussi." avant de l'embrasser et de lui demander de lui refaire l'amour.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Au Crashdown, Liz, Max, Isa et Kyle discutaient tous assis à une table.  
  
"Elle a fait quoi??" demanda Max.  
  
"Ouai, t'as bien entendu, Stacy l'a embrassé devant tout le monde." répondit Liz. Kyle se mit à rire devant leur air médusé.  
  
"Mon Dieu, et qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ??" lui demanda Isa.  
  
"Je lui ai retiré tous ses vêtements...." Liz se mit à rire à son tour.  
  
"Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais que je fasse Isa ???"  
  
"Il s'est juste laissé faire comme un doux petit agneau." révéla Liz.  
  
"Eh!!! Mais le coup des vêtements je compte bien encore le faire un jour!!"  
  
Ils rirent tous de bon coeur content de l'ambiance retrouvée. Michael et Maria entrèrent en se tenant la main.  
  
"Re-bonjour vous deux!" fit Liz gaïment.  
  
"Ca va ??" demanda Max sur un ton joyeux, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, devenue plutôt tendue quelques heures auparavant. Il savait pourquoi Maria avait quitté le Crashdown aussi précipitement. Il était au courant pour Michael et sa soeur. Ca lui avait d'ailleurs fait un choc quand il l'avait apprit de la bouche de Michael. Ils s'étaient même disputés, Max lui ordonnant de ne jamais faire du mal à son Isabel. Plus tard, ils s'étaient expliqués, et Max n'avait pas su quoi répondre à un Michael comparant sa relation avec Isabel et Maria idem à celle qu'il avait eu avec Tess et Liz. Max le comprenait. Et il était vrai aussi que sa soeur avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle s'était souvenue de sa vie antérieure. Changé, pas forcément en bien.  
  
"Super." répondit Michael. Le couple prit deux chaises supplémentaires et s'installèrent.  
  
"Mais je retrouve mon petit yoda à moi !!" s'exclama Maria en prenant Mickey des bras de Kyle. "Il a été sage? Pas de pleurs?"  
  
"Non. Pas un seul. Mais c'est normal, il était avec son tonton Kylou préféré, il pleure jamais avec moi."  
  
"Non, il ne pleure pas avec toi. Il te vomit juste dessus." lança Liz.  
  
"Hey !! C'est pas vrai !! Il me l'a fait qu'une fois !!" répliqua Kyle.  
  
Tout le monde ri exepté Isabel et Michael. Ce dernier appréhendait de rester à une table comprenant Maria et Isabel. Il était sûr qu'à un moment ou à un autre ça allait dégénérer. Mais les autres les avaient attendu pour qu'ils soient tous réunis afin de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé, ils devaient rester. Isabel, elle, aurait voulu quitter cette pièce le plus vite possible. Se retrouver devant Michael, 'elle' et leur bébé!! Quelle poisse!! Mais Maria, bien qu'elle essayait de ne rien laisser paraître, n'était pas à l'aise non plus. En fait, elle aurait voulu arracher les yeux d'Isabel. Après tout, Michael ne se rappelait pas d'elle quand la chose s'était produite, mais Isa, elle, se souvenait! Et leur amitié --car bien qu'elles n'avaient jamais été très proches toutes les deux, Maria avait toujours penser à Isabel comme à une amie-- ne la pas empêché de faire l'amour avec Michael. Elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer capable d'une telle chose. Elle avait toujours été tellement gentille....à part il y a quatre ans quand Michael et elle avaient imaginé avoir un bébé ensemble....A ce moment là, Isabel avait l'air de se moquer complètement de l'existence de Maria dans la vie de Michael. Et celui-ci, à cette époque encore très introverti, ne démontrait pas tellement sa désaprobation à cette idée. Mais maintenant tout avait changé. Michael était à elle. Rien qu'à elle. Ils avaient un enfant ensemble. Et Isabel ne l'aurait jamais.  
  
"Bon on change de sujet de toute façon!! On vous attendait pour que vous nous racontiez votre petit trip sur Antar." continua Kyle. Ils se turent un instant et Liz fit nostalgique: "Je sais pas pour vous, mais je suis tellement contente qu'on se retrouve tous. C'est comme avant." Isabel pensa à Alex mais elle resta muette.  
  
"Oui, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir." dit Max regardant Liz dans les yeux.  
  
"Oh arrêtez, je vais pleurer si vous continuez." dit Kyle en plaisantant.  
  
"Maxwell, c'est toi le chef alors, à toi de raconter." déclara Michael.  
  
"Trop aimable! Ok. Alors j'y vais. De toute façon c'est pas si long! Enfin je crois...Donc on est arrivé sur la planète. On a d'abord été étonné parce que, c'est assez différent de la Terre. Le ciel est violet au lieu de bleu. Il y a quatre satellites naturels. L'eau est comme de la gelatine, et on doit la faire fondre si on veut la boire, mais tout le monde la mange tel qu'elle. En fait, on dirait....un rêve. On a attéri dans le désert. Il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres. On a eu peur. Il ne faisait pas chaud. Notre soleil est rouge mais ça ne change rien pour les humains, les humains peuvent vivre sur Antar. Mais ça un...c'est une autre histoire un peu plus compliqué. On a commencé à marcher, marcher vers nul part. Finalement, on a vu une ville au loin. Il y avait du métal partout. Une ville futuriste. Elle brillait de mille feux, ce qui la rendait absolument magnifique. Les maisons avaient une structure... spectaculaire et tout était parfaitement symétrique, avec certains bâtiments en forme de sphère et d'autres rectangulaires. Au milieu de la cité, se trouvait une tour. Cette tour était fine et tellement haute, que son sommet se perdait dans les nuages. Et autour se formaient des tours plus petites qu'elle et irrégulières. C'était comme des cristaux géants. Cette ville était incroyable. On est arrivé à une très haute porte. C'était l'entrée de la ville. On avait peur, mais Tess nous encourageait à ...." Il avala de la salive et continua. "Enfin, Il y avait un battoire, alors on a frappé. C'était comme dans les films. Elle s'est ouvert....mais sans grincement. Et on a vu quelque chose d'inimaginable."  
  
"Quoi?" demanda Maria.  
  
"La ville. On était en plein dedant. Le sol recouvert avec ce même métal satiné, et tout le monde se promenait dans ces rues éblouissantes.... Le soleil rouge et le ciel violet se reflétaient par terre, la lumière semblait venir du sol. et c'était un rêve, je sais je me répète, mais... Et il y avait des fleurs partout, ça sentait bon, des plantes parfaitement entretenues qui longeaient les murs, des fontaines dans les places avec des poissons incroyables.. Et les gens, ce sont des humains, je veux dire, qu'ils ont la même forme que des humains, seule leur voix est plus aigue et moins harmonieuse que les terriens, et, il y a aussi de grosses différences génétiques. On les appelle des "humano-antarriens". En fait, il y a des skins, mais ils portent toujours leurs Husk contrairement à ce que l'on pensait, et il y a aussi des extraterrestres de la race de Nacedo, appelés des Urkains. Ils sont fascinants. Ils parlaient une autre langue. Mais nous nous rendîmes tout de suite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, quand nous vîmes des gens enchaînés." Alors que les trois humains s'étonnèrent, Max continua son récit. "On était complètement perdu, mais personne n'avait l'air de remarquer notre présence. Et là, Tess a interpelé quelqu'un et lui a dit 'Je suis la reine Ava. Conduis moi à Kivar.'"  
  
"Wao!" commenta Kyle.  
  
" Et là c'est comme si tout le monde avait entendu et comprit ce qu'elle avait dit! Tout le monde s'est agenouillé devant nous!! Ils avaient seulement comprit Ava à mon avi...Le même homme, enfin, extraterrestre.. nous fît signe de le suivre. Il nous conduisit jusqu'au pied de la grande tour qu'on avait pu voir de loin et -"  
  
"Attend Max." interrompit Liz. "Quel aspect avait-il cet extraterrestre?? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer un petit homme vert avec de grandes antennes....c'est ça?"  
  
Max gloussa. "En fait, ils ne sont pas vert..ils dégagent une lumière incandescente, c'était un Urkain et leur langage ressemble un peu à du latin."  
  
Liz hocha la tête.  
  
"Là, on a commencé à se disputer. Je ne voulais pas aller voir Kivar, nous arrivions sans défense dans un monde complètement inconnu, il était évident que nous allions au devant de beaucoup de risques. Mais Isabel réussit à me persuader." dit le jeune homme en regardant la concernée. "Pas vrai Isa?" demanda-t-il requiérant son témoignage.  
  
Mais elle se contenta d'aquiécer dans le vide. Max reprit donc voyant qu'Isa ne se montrait pas très bavarde. "A ce moment là, Isa ne se souvenait pas encore de son passé et elle pensait pouvoir convaincre Kivar de coopérer. Michael avait aussi penché de ce coté alors..à mon tour, j'ai donné mon accord. Evidement, on était quand même sur nos garde. L'environnement était si...iréel. Là on est entré dans la tour et on a été propulsé dans les airs. C'était comme un ascenseur sauf que il n'y avait rien sous nos pieds--"  
  
"Tu peux peut-être eviter les détails inutils de ce genre petit frère non?" demanda Isabel ennuyée.  
  
Tout le monde la fixa soudain.  
  
"Hé!! J'ai envie de revoir mes parents adoptifs moi!! Ca fait 1 ans que je n'ai pas vu la Terre!!"  
  
"Personne ne t'empêche de partir." lança Maria.  
  
"Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir!" répliqua Isa.  
  
"C'est bon, stop!" intervînt Max "Isa, si tu permets je raconte comme j'en ai envi, alors si tu as envi de continuer, vas-y, mais dans le cas contraire, évite ce genre de commentaire...ou quitte la table. Et pour nos parents, on va en discuter, je ne sais pas si c'est sage de les revoir."  
  
Isabel lui jeta un regard tuant. "Le roi a parlé!! Une fois de plus, je dois répondre 'A vos ordres', hein Max ??"  
  
Puis elle se tut. Max et Isabel se combattirent du regard pendant quelques secondes. Puis Max détourna les yeux et reprit. "Donc je disais, c'était bizarre, parce que on était propulsé dans les airs...mais bref. Une fois arrivé en haut, il y a avait comme un arrêt et on est entré dans une salle, qui..elle était incroyable. Ca ressemblait à un truc de star wars mais....encore plus..."  
  
"Vrai ?" aida Liz.  
  
"Oui...quoiqu'il en soit, Isabel a peut être raison, ce n'est pas là peine de vous raconter tous ces détails...et Isabel, ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'était pas une raison pour être désagréable ! On est arrivé dans cette salle incroyable et Kivar était là, je m'en rappelle parfaitement, nous étions tous émerveillés par le décor mais on avait peur aussi. "  
  
"Comment est-il, Kivar ?" questionna Kyle.  
  
"Répugnant." répondit Michael. Celui-ci jeta un rapide regard sur Isabel.  
  
"Quoi, tu veux dire physiquement ou--?" pouffa Kyle qui était amusé par le portrait du méchant.  
  
"Kyle! Arrête enfin! On s'en fiche de savoir de quoi il a l'air...." coupa Liz agacée par ce manque de sérieux.  
  
"Calme toi! J'essaye juste de me l'imaginer! C'est vrai, il faut bien se représenter le méchant dont ils parlent sans arrêt! J'aimerais bien savoir moi s'il a une cicatrice, s'il est borgne, s'il est plutôt beau gars, comme moi, ou...."  
  
"Kyle ! ! ! " s'exclama Liz exaspérée.  
  
"Il est superbe, si tu veux tout savoir!" répondit enfin Isabel. Tout le monde se tut un instant surpris par cette remarque.  
  
"Mais, il doit être très vieux !" se figura Kyle. Cette fois, Liz n'intervînt pas, elle était aussi interressée par la question que celui qui l'avait posé. Isabel reprit la parole. "En réalité non. Sur Antar, il y a un système qui ne s'applique qu'aux membres de la royauté. Leurs vies sont rallongées. Ainsi, un roi peut vivre environ 200 ans sur notre planète, parfois plus, sans vieillir pour autant. Kivar n'a que 100 ans, je ne suis pas sûre mais c'est à peu près ça. Il en a encore pour longtemps."  
  
"Mais Max, que s'est il passé quand vous êtes arrivé devant Kivar ??" pressa Liz.  
  
"Rien. Il s'est montré très poli avec nous. Il nous a dit que nous n'avions rien à craindre, qu'il ne nous ferait aucun mal, parce que désormais, c'était lui le roi et qu'on ne pouvait pas changer ça. C'était faux évidement. Pendant une semaine, on a visité notre planète, on était curieux de savoir comment elle était. On se méfiait de Kivar, mais on ne pouvait rien faire. Michael avait même décidé de dormir avec un 'catrum': c'est une arme qui envoit des flammes, on se l'était procuré chez un vendeur....enfin peu importe comment maintenant. Hélas, ça ne lui a servit à rien quand un soir, des gardes sont venus nous prendre dans notre chambre. Ils nous ont emmené dans un endroit, c'était une immense grotte obscure, je me rappelle que le propulsateur était entouré de torche en feu. Il y régnait le chaos total. On aurait dit l'enfer. C'était l'enfer."  
  
Max s'interrompit ne sachant plus comment continuer l'histoire.  
  
"Et Tess?" demanda Maria.  
  
"Tess... Un jour, c'était un mois plus tard, j'ai été finalement sorti de ma cellule. Et Michael, Isa et moi, on a été réunis à nouveau. On a été ramené au palais. Et comme si on était des criminels, on nous a amené à comparaître devant le roi....et la reine."  
  
"Tess!" conclua Liz.  
  
********FLASH BACK***********  
  
"Espèce de garce, on aura ta peau !" lança Michael. Il aurait pu l'étrangler de ses mains si celle-ci avaient été libres.  
  
"Regardez moi ce petit Mike qui s'excite tout seul." dit Tess d'une voix diabolique. Elle s'approcha de Michael qui était retenu par les gardes. "Je me demande encore comment tu as pu conquérir le coeur de toutes ces femmes avec une telle stupidité. Ceci dit, les femmes en question n'étaient pas non plus très fines. C'est sûrement cela qui explique tout. Quand à toi Max. Petit Maxou, tu as vraiment cru que j'étais amoureuse de toi lorsque nous étions sur Terre.... je ne me féliciterai jamais assez pour vous avoir berner aussi facilement. Se faire passer pour femme enceinte..", riait elle, "et toi, qui est est tellement intelligent et malin, tu n'as même pas pensé à la simple éventualité qu'il s'agissait d'un coup monté pour vous faire revenir, c'est vrai, après tout, pourquoi n'y as-tu pas pensé ?? Tu aurais dû savoir que j'avais utilisé mes pouvoirs sur toi."  
  
"J'avais confiance en toi!" lâcha Max.  
  
"Oui...la confiance..." s'esclaffa la traîtresse. "Il ne faut faire confiance à personne, même ton second le sait mieux que toi!"  
  
"Nous avions raison au début quand tu es arrivée à Roswell. Tu es un diable. Et tu aimes l'être. On ne peut rien pour toi. C'est toi qui est idiote si tu crois que Kivar et toi allez gouverner comme un gentil couple heureux! Mais tu as choisi ton camp Tess, c'est fini. Tu cours à ta perte et tu ne peux plus rien y faire." Max était hors de lui. Il respirait fort avec un souffle saccadé.  
  
Kivar prit la parole. "Zan, tu gaspilles de la salive inutilement, tu sais. Le fait est que tu as fais une erreur, comme ma chère Ava vient de le dire, et que tu vas tout simplement mourir. Toi, Rath et Lonnie. Lonnie.... je t'avais presque oublié, ma deuxième maîtresse, ma délicieuse amante. Alors, de toi à moi, que s'est-il passé au juste sur Terre entre toi et ton mari adoré? J'espère bien que vous vous êtes réconciliés, et que vous en avez bien profité car votre seconde mort approche. J'ai fais réunir le peuple dans notre grande place. D'habitude, les exécutions ne réunissent pas grand monde dans notre planète, mais la votre est spéciale, je suis sûre qu'on vous fera un triomphe!"  
  
"Non!!!!!!! Non!!!!!!!!!! Kivar arrête!!!!!!" s'écriait Isabel désespérément, ne comprenant pratiquement rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Il y a un an, elle avait une vie tout à fait normale. Elle sortait avec ses amis au cinéma, sortait avec des garçons de son âge, faisait partie du club de majorette de son lycée, et là voilà qui se retrouvait sur une autre planète sur le point d'être exécutée sur une place publique comme on l'aurait fait dans le temps pour une sorcière ou un anti-révolutionnaire.  
  
"Calme toi ma belle Vilandra, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur. Après tout, tu es déjà passé par là. Tu sais ce que c'est de trépasser."  
  
"Kivar, je t'en supplie. On peut très bien être en paix. Nous ne sommes plus les royaux, à quoi bon nous tuer. Laisse nous partir, je te jure que nous ne tenterons rien contre toi si c'est ce dont tu as peur..."  
  
Kivar se mit à rire diaboliquement. "Je suis vraiment désolé, mais, je ne peux pas vous relâcher ma chère Lonnie. Vous devez tous mourir, et oui... c'est le seul moyen pour que le peuple voit mon pouvoir. Ensuite, il n'y aura plus d'espoir pour les rebelles. Ce bon garde a su vous maintenir en vie, c'est parfait. Tout va se dérouler selon mes plans. Parce qu'évidement, j'aurais pu ordonner au garde personnel de Tess de vous tuer sur Terre, mais un problème se serait posé. Personne n'aurait cru à votre mort. Vous comprenez, nos habitants ont tellement foi en vous qu'ils auraient tout de suite comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un complot de ma part. Et, pour finir, ma chère Ava à mes cotés, je vais pouvoir créer une descendance. Je commence à me faire vieux contrairement à vous quatre, c'est la vie quand on n'est pas ressuscité, n'est ce pas... Il me faut donc un héritier. Et avec qui d'autre pourrais-je mêler mon sang si ce n'est avec ma chère et tendre Ava?"  
  
"Il se sert de toi Tess!!! Tu es donc aveugle à ce point?!! Il te veut comme mère de son enfant simplement parce que tu es une royale!!" lança Max.  
  
"Tais toi, petit Maxou. Tu te fatigues pour rien. Allez emmenez les!" Tess se dirigea vers Kivar avant de se retourner. "Oh attendez!" invoqua celle- ci. "J'ai oublié de vous illustrer d'un petit détail: C'est moi qui ai tué Alex."  
  
Isabel lâcha un cri de fureur. Elle s'adressa à Tess tout en hurlant, en pleurant: "Nonnnnnnnnnnnn!! Espèce de gaaaaarrce, je te ferai payer Tess !!!!!! Je te le ferai payer !!!!! Je le jure devant Dieu !!!!! Tu mourras !!! Et si je meurs avant, je reviendrai te hanter, tu ne seras plus jamais tranquille, sale gaaaarrrce !!!!!!!!!! Tu iras en enfer Tess, c'est là qu'est ta place, tu iras en enfer, je t'enverrai en enfer, je le jure devant Dieu !!!!!! Je vais te tuer...."  
  
"Emmenez les!!" ordonna Tess.  
  
**************FIN FLASH BACK***************  
  
"Les gardes, qui étaient des urkains, s'emparèrent de nous. Ils ne semblaient pas très fort à première vue, avec leur petite taille et pourtant, il était complètement impossible de leur échapper. Ils contrôlaient nos esprits et notre corp tout entier. Une fois arrivé sur la place publique, on vit ce qui nous attendait. Il y avait une immense foule, ce qui provoquait un brouhabra incroyable. La cohue était composée de toutes les races d'Antar: Urkains, skins, humano-antarriens, tous là, prêt à assister à notre dernier soupir. Au milieu, en plein coeur de la place, se tenait une sorte de machine. Il s'agissait une pyramide très élevée, dont la base n'était pas très large, en métal vert. Ca irradiait." racontait Max.  
  
En écoutant celui-ci relater ses souvenirs, Maria, angoissée à l'idée que Michael ait eu à subir toutes ces choses et peut-être encore d'autres plus horribles encore, entremêla ses doigts avec ceux du jeune homme et serra fort.  
  
"Kivar est soudainement apparut et s'est adressé à la foule..." continuait Max.  
  
********FLASH BACK***********  
  
"Mes amis, nous sommes ici pour assister au tragique destin des quatre royaux. Ils sont revenus de leur plein-gré sur Antar, mais ne sont plus les bienvenus. Leur mort annonce l'allégation de mon règne, les privilèges en faveur des skins et...notre gloire. Le premier à mourir sera Rath, le commandant de Zan. Puis ce sera le tour de la princesse Vilandra, et enfin nous terminerons par le roi, ou plutôt l'ex roi: Zan. Vous connaissez tous la 'pulilamine'. Un par un, ils y prendront place. J'ai fixé le temps de leur supplice à 2 tours de Rosvalte...deux heures du temps terrien... avant leur définitive destruction. Zan, Vilandra, je vous laisse regarder votre petit ami subir son sort. N'oubliez pas que vous serez à sa place dans très peu de temps. Personne ne vous sauvera cette fois. Adieu."  
  
"Nonnnn!!!! Nonnnn Michaelllll !!!! Pitiéééé Michaelll !!!!" s'époumonaient Isa et Max.  
  
**************FIN FLASH BACK***************  
  
Maria n'aimait pas dutout la tournure que prenait le récit de Max.  
  
"Je vais continuer Maxwell." déclara Michael.  
  
"Je t'en pris." répondit-il.  
  
"Donc comme Max disait, um, je suis passé à la pulilamine, mais c'était pas si atroce que ça..." Il mentait bien sûr. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Maria s'inquiète pour lui. C'est pourquoi il avait interrompu Max pour prendre la parole. Autrement, Max aurait tout déballer avec les détails, à savoir, combien il avait crié, le fait qu'il ait saigné du nez, et combien de jour il était resté en convalescence après ça. "Enfin, j'y suis restée pendant une heure environ, et, tout à coup, il y a eu une explosion de lumière blanche. Ca a provoqué une agitation inimaginable. Tout le monde était mort de peur, et courait dans tous les sens. Les gardes se sont barrés, de peur eux aussi, et là, deux hommes sont venus me libérer avec Max et Isa. On les a suivi, et ils nous ont mené dans une espèce de tunnel, et après je ne sais plus combien d'heure de marche, on a atterri dans une immense grotte souterraine."  
  
"Il y avait des ballons de lumières bleues qui flottaient pour éclairer l'endroit, je me rappelle combien j'étais émerveillée et en même temps morte de peur." continua Isabel. "Michael était encore très faible, alors un des hommes nous a conduit à des chambres pour nous reposer--"  
  
"Mais qui étaient ces hommes?" demanda Kyle.  
  
"Des rebelles. C'est avec eux dans cette grotte que nous avons passé la plupart de notre année sur Antar... car après notre fuite, nous étions recherché sur toute la planète. On a apprit un peu plus tard qu'il y avait une grande majorité de rebelle. Mais pour leur sécurité, ils ne pouvaient pas le dévoiler au grand jour. Nous avons rencontré leur chef. Il s'appelle Yden. " 


End file.
